The present invention relates generally to hand held tensioning and cutting tools, and particularly to an improved and reliable hand held tool for reliably applying high tension to flexible cable ties and cutting the tie tails thereof without overtensioning the cable tie.
Flexible cable ties are widely used in a variety of applications to bundle multiple wires or cables. Such cable ties typically include an elongated tail portion which is threaded through an integral head portion to encircle the wires, and the tie tail is drawn through the cable tie head to tightly bind the cables into a bundle. After the tie is tensioned around the cable bundle, the excess length of the tie tail extending out of the head portion is then severed close to the head by the tool.
One disadvantage of some presently available tie tensioning and cutting tools is that those tools require their operators to apply excessive forces to their triggers for cutting the ties which leads to tool operator fatigue after only a relatively small amount of cables ties have been installed by the operator. Other tie tensioning and cutting tools have triggers mechanically linked to the tensioning and severing mechanisms in a manner so that the actual tension attained in the cable tie immediately prior to severing of the cable tie tail often increases above the preselected value due to the movement of the linkages during the tensioning operation. When excessive tensioning forces are applied to the cable tie tail portions of the cable tie tail may be stretched above the elastic limit of the cable tie material prior to severing.
The present invention is directed to a hand held tensioning and severing tool which avoids the aforementioned shortcomings
In accordance with an important aspect of the present invention, an improved hand held tie tool is provided which includes reciprocating means for applying high tension to the cable tie tail, means for severing the cable tie tail from the cable tie head when a preselected high tension is attained in the cable tie and operatively connected to the reciprocating means and an actuating means unrestricted in its movement by the tool housing, the movement of which actuates the tie severing means.
In accordance with another principal aspect of the present invention an improved tie discard means is provided in the form of a plurality of angled surfaces disposed near the front of the tool proximate to the tool tie entry slot which direct the cable tie tail upwardly away from the tool when inserted into the tool.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a means for reliably applying high tension to cable ties is provided by operatively connecting a tensioning means directly to an actuating means, the operative connection being located above the tool trigger and forwardly of a trigger return means which reduces the amount of opposing force applied to the actuating means by the return means, thereby reducing the stroke of the tool required to tension to the cable tie.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved hand held tie tensioning and severing tool capable of reliable operation which consistently severs the cable tie tail at high tension levels without exceeding the maximum desirable tension level for the cable tie.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a selective tensioning assembly in a hand held tie tensioning and severing tool wherein a number of distinct high tie tension values can reliably be obtained.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved hand held tie tensioning and severing tool which applies high tension to the cable tie tails of successively tensioned cable ties consistently at uniform tension levels irrespective of how the tool trigger is held by the operator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved hand held tie tensioning and severing tool for reliably tensioning cable ties by gripping either a flat surface or a serrated surface of a cable tie tail.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a means for orienting the tie tail in the tie gripping means which improves the ability of the tool to discard the same after the tie tail has been severed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mechanical linkage for a tie tensioning tool which reduces the stroke of the tensioning means required to apply tension to the cable tie.
These and other objects, features and advantages cf the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.